leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2256
Events * Leonard McCoy ends his relationship with (the future) Nancy Crater. ( ) *The Klingon reactionary leader T'Kuvma begins assembling like-minded Klingons into a nationalist, anti-Federation movement. ( ) *The visits the Crepusculan homeworld and saves them from a drought. ( ) *Starfleet begins conceptualizing the spore drive, installing it on two prototype vessels, the and the . ( ) * May ** The Shenzhou is called to a binary star system to investigate damage done to an interstellar relay by T'Kuvma's faction. First officer Michael Burnham attempts a mutiny against Philippa Georgiou in the hopes of defusing the crisis. ( ) ** The Battle of the Binary Stars occurs between Starfleet and Klingon forces; Philippa Georgiou and T'Kuvma are killed. The Federation-Klingon War begins. ( ) ** Michael Burnham is found guilty of mutiny and is stripped of her rank and is sentenced to life imprisonment. ( ) ** The Torchbearer Voq attempts to continue T'Kuvma's ideology, but it largely sidelined by the Klingon Empire. * June ** The is ambushed and all hands except for Captain Gabriel Lorca are lost. Unknown to anyone at the time, Lorca has been replaced by his mirror universe counterpart. ( ) * November ** A failed test of the 's experimental spore drive using a captured tardigrade causes the crew to be mutilated. A group of Klingons try to take advantage of the disabled ship but are all killed by the tardigrade on board. ( ) ** After being diverted from transfer to the Tellun penal colony, Michael Burnham and three other prisoners stay aboard the until their shuttle is fixed. While on board, Burnham learns about what the ship and her captain, Gabriel Lorca, are doing in their fight against the Klingons. Burnham is sent on an away mission with Sylvia Tilly and Paul Stamets to investigate the USS Glenn. ( ) ** Captain Lorca has the Glenn scuttled, but recovers the tardigrade "Ripper" still on board and uses it to dramatically improve the Discovery's spore drive. ( ) ** Michael Burnham joins the crew of the Discovery. ( ) ** With the aid of the spore drive, Captain Lorca leads the Discovery to victory, destroying multiple Klingon ships during their attack on Corvan II. ( ) ** Voq is overthrown by Kol of the House of Kor, who assumes leadership of T'Kuvma's Klingons. Voq is abandoned aboard the wreck of the USS Shenzhou but is rescued by L'Rell. ( ) * December ** Captain Lorca is captured by Klingons while returning from a conference. During his captivity, he encounters Starfleet Lieutenant and Harcourt Fenton Mudd. Lorca and Tyler escape, leading Mudd behind for helping the Klingons and are beamed aboard the Discovery after it arrives to find Lorca. ( ) ** After finding that using the spore drive causes "Ripper" extreme pain, Michael Burnham releases the tardigrade from the Discovery. Its role is taken by Lieutenant Paul Stamets. ( ) ** Ambassador Sarek departs on a diplomatic mission, a meeting with a supposed dissenting Klingon faction, however his ship was bombed by a Logic extremist, stranding him inside a nebula until he was rescued in an unauthorized rescue mission by Michael Burnham. Katrina Cornwell went in his place to meet with the Klingons, however it turned out to be a trap, and she was captured. ( ) ** Harry Mudd uses a time crystal to trap Discovery inside a time loop in a attempt to figure out the starship's secret and sell the ship to the Klingons. Paul Stamets is able to exist outside of the loop and figures out his plan. In the end, Mudd is handed over to Stella and her father. ( ) Notes * According to the , Christopher Pike finished his first five-year mission in this year. Appendices Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:2256 fr:2256 nl:2256 sv:2256